The Wolf and The Mage
by Nanicane
Summary: The Dragonborn is thrown into a country in chaos as Civil War and Dragons threaten the land of Skyrim, his home. The Stormcloaks has been his family for years now one woman dares him to think otherwise. ON HAITUS/ BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Sons of Skyrim

"Who are you?"

The imperial legionnaire spoke to a nord man in front of him, pure white eyes with war paint the color of blood around his eyes and coming off of them like flames. He was a stoic but serious looking man, hard from war and life with the Stormcloaks. The imperial legionnaire was surrounded by other legionnaires who were ready and willing to cut down any man who would dare to run. They were dressed head to toe in legion armor of hard iron and red underlay, the armor was strong but the nord knew every weak spot to the armor like the back of his hand.

"Tharsten." The nord said as he ground his teeth in disgust,

"He's not on the list." The imperial said as he looked to his superior officer standing next to him.

"Doesn't matter Hadvar, he goes to the block." The woman had harshness about her and in her judgment but Tharsten did not care because he had already confessed to being a Stormcloak so he was ready to go to Hircine's hunting ground for the rest of eternity.

Hadvar, the imperial soldier before him, looked back at Tharsten with pity in his eyes but Tharsten didn't care for the imperial man because he would die hating imperials.

"I'll see your remains are sent to Whiterun." Hadvar hoped it gave the man some comfort but the man just raised his head and looked at Hadvar.

Hadvar felt like the man was looking into his soul with the eyes that were so pure it unnerved a seasoned soldier like himself. Tharsten turned his massive body away from Hadvar and walked over to get into the line for the headsman's block.

"Sovngarde awaits us Lynch." Tharsten looked to his blonde haired Stormcloak brother, Ralof.

"For you Ralof, you will see Sovngarde and revel in its glory." Ralof gave his friend a look and turned as a Priest of Arkay was interrupted by a Stormcloak wanting to get his execution over and done with.

The scythe fell downward and disconnected the Stormcloak's head from his body while the blood flowed onto the ground and on the block. Then a roar from the mountains, everyone stopped to look for the source but could find none.

"What was that?"

"Next!" The harsh female legionnaire yelled then came forward and pushed Tharsten forward.

He knew this was no way for him to die but it fitted him perfectly, the atrocities counted against him were numerous and he deserved no better than the headsman's block. He was pushed to his knees from behind and laid his head upon the bloody wooden block, facing towards the headsman instead of the head in the basket below. Another roar and the crowd of prisoners and legionnaires began to panic, that's when a creature of legend, a large black dragon landed upon the tower behind the executioner and the sky became dark. Screams of terror and panic erupted as everyone ran around trying to find cover from the mighty beast.

"_TOOR SHUL!" _ Fire spewed from the dragons' mouth as the words came out and the fire burned houses and trading shops

He slowly began to sat up and heard the beast speak then begin to breathe fire, he rolled out of the way and was dragged into a nearby tower by Ralof.

"By the gods! Jarl Ulfric, is that a fabled dragon?" Ralof yelled as he leaned against a wall.

Lynch looked at Jarl Ulfirc and wiped a hand over his brow to remove the sweat there then; he ran his hand over his short hair and sighed.

"Fables aren't real, that is." Jarl Ulfric panted and looked up to Lynch, Ralof stood up straight and looked at Ulfric.

"Go up the tower; take Lynch with you and whoever else you may find. I will lead others out of this place another way." Ralof and Lynch bowed to Jarl Ulfric then began to climb up the tower stairs.

Lynch followed Ralof closely until both were stopped by the dragon breaking the side of the tower and breathing fire. When the dragon dislodged itself from the tower both Ralof and himself jumped into the open roof of the burning tavern, Lynch rolled onto the floor but sprung back up in seconds. He pulled Ralof to his feet and then jumped down into the first floor. Once they came out of the inn, the dragon attacked once more and the pair was separated.

"Prisoner! Over here! Follow me!" Lynch turned to see the imperial legionnaire, Hadvar, who had asked him his name earlier at the execution.

Lynch ran towards Hadvar then followed him past soldiers firing arrows at the dragon and avoiding flying debris that was on fire but Lynch kept up with the Hadvar until they reached the large stone fortress and its wooden doors. Ralof came running up but facing towards another door,

"Lynch, let us make our escape!" Lynch saw Ralof and Ralof motioned with his hand for Lynch to follow him.

"Ralof! You traitor!" Hadvar pointed at Ralof angrily but Ralof just shrugged him of, Lynch shook his head because he knew the past relationship between the two men.

"You will not be in our way of escaping this time!" Lynch looked at Hadvar then Ralof then chose to follow Ralof into the keep.

"Sovngarde take you then!" Hadvar yelled then went in another way into the keep then Ralof directed Lynch into the fortress and down into a storage room for weapons and armor.

"Let me cut your binds." Lynch held out his wrists then Ralof cut the binds from his hands and began to pace the room.

"What is the meaning of the dragon? Why now?" Ralof ran a hand through his hair then sighed.

"It doesn't matter what it means. We need to get out of here and make our way back to Windhelm were we will be safe." Lynch rubbed his raw wrists then began the task of looking for supplies in the barrels and cabinets.

After finding a few supplies that included wine and a few different foods which the pair could eat if they were hungry. They exited the room and came to a room with two dead stormcloaks,

"Might as well take their armor to protect ourselves." Lynch said as he had already begun to remove the armor from the dead men who would not need it any longer.

Lynch removed his prisoner's clothing and noticed Ralof staring at the two large discolored scars in the shape of an animal's claws running over his friend's broad chest. Lynch pulled the armor over his head and tightened the belts to fit his massive form then turned to his friend and gave him a glare. He then picked up a sword and handed Ralof one as well.

"Where'd you get those scars on your chest?" Ralof asked but was met with silence until they both heard voices coming towards the room at a fast pace.

Both men hid and attacked the three armored legionnaires who came wandering into the chamber. Ralof killed one legionnaire but Lynch was one step ahead of Ralof because he already killed a legionnaire as soon as he had entered the room and was seconds away from killing a second legionnaire. Ralof swung his sword at Lynch's attacker and killed him in one blow but was given a nasty glare from his companion

"I could have killed him without you." Lynch growled and Ralof just rolled his eyes, knowing that Lynch did not like anyone stealing a kill from him.

Lynch had always been very peculiar about his kills but Ralof always paid him no mind because Ralof did what he pleased. The two men ventured further into the fortress, gaining health potions and continued onward, fighting spiders and more imperial soldiers until they came upon a large cavern that had a bear on the other side of the cavern fast asleep.

"We could sneak up on the bear, take it unawares." Ralof whispered as they crouched behind a rock.

Lynch was scrunching his nose and smelling the air in the cavern, it smelled different like there was a hint of magic inside of this particular cavern. When he finally pinpointed the smell both him and Ralof watched a young Breton woman with flaming hands give a battle cry and pounce onto the bear, killing the bear in seconds with her flames.

"I'm not seeing a ghost right? That was a living person who just attacked that bear and killed it with fire." Lynch nodded and they both stood up to get a good look at the young woman who had just killed the black bear.

She flicked her right hand to the side as the fires died in her hands then she turned to look at the men; she had seen them come in but hid in the shadows away from their prying eyes, especially the tall nord who had white eyes like hers. He was slightly taller and had a bigger build than his blonde haired companion; he was intimidating to say the least and it had her staring directly at him since just looking at him made her feel hot all over. The blonde hair man was glaring at her, he spat at the ground and he put her hand on her hip and glared back at him,

"Never seen a mage, nord? Or am I the first to steal a kill from you?" Lynch smirked at the woman; she clearly had the courage to face down a man bigger than herself who could easily over power her in mere seconds.

"I would have no problem with you taking my kill if you were a warrior of the sword or bow." Ralof said as both he and Lynch moved towards the woman.

She stood her ground and watched the two men approach; she found that the bigger nord had white eyes like herself but red war paint went around his eyes but fanned out slightly to look like flames. He had his hair cut close to his head which was highly unusual for any nord because in her opinion they loved having long hair. Lynch took this time to look at the woman; she looked plain to his eyes. Her brown hair was cut to below her ears and it fluffed out gently but her white eyes caught him off guard, her eyes mimicked his which made him wonder how he was even born with the same eyes. Her hips were not small but not wide and her breasts held a decent weight to them but he preferred his women who had breasts the size of large gourds. This woman packed a punch with her magic and he respected her for her ability to kill an adult bear in seconds with naught but fire from her hands. There was more to this plain looking woman than what Lynch's eyes were seeing, it intrigued him and made him feel a pull towards this plain looking Breton woman.

"What are you called woman? I am Lynch and this is my companion Ralof." Lynch asked and noticed the change in her smell once more when she turned to speak to him, the smell of arousal was driving his sense crazy.

"I am Evangeline." Evangeline looked at Ralof with such disdain but looked at Lynch with an indifferent look.

"I hear there is a dragon wreaking havoc above the keep." Evangeline pointed at the cavern ceiling then looked towards the exit tunnel.

"We are escaping this place; it seems you are as well. You can follow us to Riverwood, if you would like." Lynch was elbowed in the side by Ralof which made Lynch look at his companion.

"I am, the imperials locked me in one of the lower cells reserved for mages who decide they don't like filthy imperials trying to grope their bosoms." Lynch let out a laugh but Evangeline seemed to have a deep hatred for imperial soldiers that was more than just a simple grope.

"I hope you find your way out mage but we have to get to Windhelm as soon as possible." Ralof knew better than to try and force Lynch to come with him but he hoped the Lynch would follow.

"We could use your magic if you are willing to lend us a hand." Ralof groaned at Lynch's request to the mage.

Evangeline smiled at Lynch and he swore his blood started to turn to fire,

"I'll help you but not that ungrateful barbarian." Lynch couldn't help but smile at her humor; she was beginning to like this woman.

"Ungrateful! Why you Breton—" Lynch grabbed Ralof with strength Ralof was unaccustomed to feeling from Lynch so, he stopped in his tracks and saw a look in Lynch's eyes that told him _leave her alone or you have to deal with me._

Ralof had never seen Lynch defend anyone before so this gave Ralof a warning to keep this woman out of any conversation in the near future. Evangeline followed them through the cavern opening and she seemed to breathe a lot easier now that she was out of the cavern and could see the sky once more.

"I plan on going to Riverwood to stay with my sister for a few days. Are you going to come and stay with them as well Lynch?" Ralof didn't even bother to ask the Breton mage because he knew his sister would not appreciate a woman who was not nord staying in her house.

Lynch knew Gerdur would not allow Evangeline in her home; his eyes darted to the mage who was currently examining flowers on ground near them.

"You can go along with him; it will not hurt my feelings. I am sure I can survive out here on my own." Evangeline stood up straight and dusted her robes from the knees down free of dirt and snow.

"Have a safe journey then Evangeline." She gave him a small smile.

Lynch liked the stubborn and proud woman before him, she had every quality of a nord woman but she was Breton instead. He was curious to learn more about this woman and he knew he would be thinking of ways to make conversation with her when he saw her next.

"I hope we will see each other again Lynch." The way she said his name with such a heavy amount of arousal made him hard with want and that's when he felt something he had not felt in years come out and make him growl.

The Wolf.

**I'm putting another story out, why you ask? Because I had a dream about it and said to myself: "Nan, you better write this or you will regret it." So, here I am writing it. Don't worry about Howling at the Moon because it is coming along (I'm giving it time to simmer.) As always, Read and Review so I can see how I'm doing with it and how yinz feel about it.**


	2. Riverwood

Evangeline was silently chastising herself for being so stubborn and not going with the two brutish nords especially that Lynch fellow. There was something about him that just made her feel all too womanly and she was one who didn't like to be reminded of the failure her father disliked so much. Men only wanted heirs to their throne, their legacy and having a girl instead of a boy was seen as a failure. Evangeline hard the howling of wolves and stiffened, her hands lit up with lightning in an instant as her eyes scanned the area around her for the wolves she knew were coming. They circled her; one of them broke the circle and jumped at her but was met with lightning before he could get to her. The wolf's body fell to the ground while the other two stopped and began growling and snarling. The next wolf pounced on her and knocked her onto the ground, its teeth snapped at her and made contact with her shoulder and didn't let go. Evangeline screamed in pain then pressed her hand to the beasts' head so that her lightning could go through the wolf's head to kill it directly. The lightning to the head killed the wolf but the other wolf was on her in seconds but was thrown off of its prey and stabbed in the chest with a dagger repeatedly until it was dead. Evangeline let the glowing warmth of healing come from her hand and she pressed her hand to her shoulder to heal her wound. She sighed in relief then put her steel dagger back into her pack and looked at her surroundings, the road was close by and she could vaguely see the outlines of Ralof and Lynch.

"Thank the Divines I was born with some strength." She dusted herself off and shivered; she needed to get to town but knew running would just tire her so; she lifted her hand up slightly and felt flames come to life in her palm.

Evangeline could keep warm like this but not as warm as she would like to be. She looked at the road before her and sighed, she was tired of running whether it be from imperials or beasts. The sun was setting slowly and Evangeline knew what kind of creatures came out at night which spurred her to start walking at a fast pace. She would just have to be brave and wander the path by herself, kill whatever bandit or wolf or bear that attacked her. Evangeline thought about how little she knew of the world around her, leaving her home to come and seek a new life in the imperial home was what she had truly wanted but she had been harassed at the border at an inn. Cringing as she thought of what had happened, she could recall every detail of the men who had tried to take advantage of her. It made her shiver, thankfully she had already known how much pain she could cause a person but her emotions made her kill the men. Strength and courage kept her going throughout her journey to Skyrim but, many of the nobles from her home city did not share the same morals as she did.

"They sit on their chairs getting fat and counting jewels while their wives spit out children just to have them taught by the servants." The talk of nobles made her think of her father, she spat on the ground near her feet but kept moving as the sun began to cast shadows from the tall trees.

Evangeline dimmed her fire but continued to walk, her eyes looking at every shadow enemies and when she looked ahead to see if Lynch and Ralof were still a good ways ahead of her but they were not. There was fear that she would not be able to find her own way but she pushed it aside and thought of her father.

"He would tell me that I am being a foolish child and order the maids to bring me back to my room." She whispered to none but herself.

Evangeline had never been fond of her father and he hadn't been fond of her since she was born. Her mother left not even four months after her birth to go and be with the Psijic Order, which led to her father to say hurtful things to her often. _Why couldn't you be a boy? The Gods had sought to ruin my line by giving me you. _She ground her teeth at the thought of his verbal cruelty; he never wanted her because she couldn't carry on the blood line like a man could. She recalled nights she had cursed her mother for leaving her with a father who was not loving and caring; she wondered how a mother could leave her only child to a life she would not even stay in.

"I only hope that if she could see me that she would smile and see that I am becoming a much stronger woman than she ever was." Evangeline gave a small smirk and continued to follow the road until she reached Riverwood.

There she would find the inn, take a nice hot bath and sleep until sunrises so that she could stock up on potions then make her way to Whiterun.

**D-D**

Lynch sat in front of the fire in Gerdur's home while sneaking peaks of her daughter as she helped her mother make dinner. Lynch smiled, he had wanted children since he was old enough to understand the love between his parents. He had dreamed of a son or even a daughter to dote upon, he would teach her how to make fine armor or is son would learn the art of sword play. Lynch had the dreams of family before he had become a member of the Silver Hand.

_Look at the beast Lynch, it whimpers like the dog beaten by its' master._

Lynch shook his head and focused on the fire, the flames liked the stone and burned the wood slowly but it reminded him too much of a past he tried so hard to leave behind. Killing beasts who had had families just like the one he had envisioned for himself.

_I wonder what it looks like without all of that fur. Ha ha, let us see._

Hearing the voice of Crister, a man who had once been his inspiration to kill every werewolf he could find, was a kick to the gut and a reminder of what he was. He remembered the days he was in the Silver Hand too easily even though he had spent five years trying to chase away the ghosts of his past. Then the smell of pheasant and potatoes drew him back to reality with a small frown.

"Look uncle Ralof! Mother is teaching me how to season things with herbs!" Ralof laughed and scooped the young girl up into his arms.

"You have done a wonderful job; you may be a cook to a Jarl yet!" The little girl laughed happily and he put her down with a kiss to her head then looked to Lynch with concerned eyes.

Ralof was used to this type of quiet and anti-social behavior Lynch exhibited, they had been friends for almost 3 years now. Three long years of gaining his trust so that he would not sleep with his blade right beside him at night when they camped.

"Ralof, go a fetch four logs for the fire, would you?" Gerdur asked and he nodded.

As soon as the door was opened Lynch smelled _her _on the breeze as it came into the home, his mouth watered slightly at the thought of her. The sun was already set outside so she must have run to town to avoid the dangers of the dark. There was also the smell of wolf on her; he felt the beast inside growl at him for not going outside to make sure she was not harmed. Lynch pushed the beast back into his mental cage and stood up,

"The food is ready if you are hungry Lynch." Gerdur smiled at him and he came over to receive a plate of food.

The sight and smell of cook meat had his mouth watering; he took the plate from Gerdur and used his hands to begin his assault on the food. Lynch sat and ate like the animal he was, he was ravenous and had not eaten since he had been captured so it was natural that he attack his food. Ralof came back into the house and set the logs by the fire; he shook his head and laughed at Lynch attacking his food but was growled at. Ralof sat down and a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"I saw that mage outside." Ralof spat and looked over to see his friend's reaction.

"I will leave tomorrow morning, anything that you can spare would be much appreciated Gerdur." Lynch glared at Ralof then stood and gave Gerdur his dirty plate for it to be washed later.

"Oh, yes. I will have some supplies for your journey to Whiterun. Come and see me in the morn." Gerdur said and handed him a blanket.

Lynch took the blanket and laid himself in front of the fire, he was always warm but the thoughts he had earlier left a chill that went soul deep that he could not get rid of. It was hours before he could get to sleep and when he did, it was plagued with nightmares.

"_Lynch, we've heard of a werewolf who is hiding out in a cave north of here. Kill it and bring its' head back." Crister said and shooed his companion away._

_Lynch knew the cave and did not pity the beast he would kill. Werewolves were disgusting creatures who deserved nothing but death at the hands of the Silver Hand. The cave was not lit as it had been last he time he had come to the cave, he could smell the werewolf as the rain had made its' smell amplified tenfold. He held a torch in his right hand and a sword in his left as he descended into the cave, he reached the large chamber inside of the cave but saw no werewolf._

"_Think to kill me boy?" Lynch looked around but saw no one until the werewolf descended upon him._

Lynch woke with sweat all over his body, he hadn't had a dream like that in years and couldn't understand why he would be getting the dreams again, it had been so long ago and he had thought he had finally pushed his past behind him. He thought that his past had been behind him for good but the past always followed him. Lynch ran a hand over his head and sighed, everyone was still sleeping soundly so he was left to start his day whether he wanted to or not. He did not want to go back to sleep and finish the dream, he knew what would happen but reliving it was something he was not ready for. He stood and crept out of the home then focused on the river behind the mill, he needed cold water to wash his body free of the filth and the ghosts of the past. He stopped in front of a nearby tree and relieved himself before removing his armor and setting it on the bank of the river and slowly stepped in. The cold was a welcomed relief to his dirt covered body; he leaned over and dunked his head in the water then wiped it off with his hand when he reemerged from the water.

**D-D**

Evangeline had snuck out of the Inn before dawn and let herself enjoy the time alone, away from the drunkards of the Inn who leered at her. She had had enough of the leers and hollering when she had lived at home, the noblemen who would try to buy off her father or seduce her when she was out late. It was disgusting how men would pine at any woman they saw. Evangeline went for the stream behind the lumber house but had to duck behind the fence as she had witnessed Lynch nude from the waist up. She felt her face heat up as she realized he was bathing probably fully nude. Lynch caught a whiff of the scent of arousal coming from close by, it was Evangeline.

"Come out. I know you are there." Lynch demanded and was met with a blushing Evangeline.

She was afraid of his reaction; he could smell her fear but her arousal over powered it and that was what forced him to try and keep control of the beast inside. Evangeline just looked so innocent and a part of him wanted nothing more to have her moaning and screaming underneath him.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't think—I just—"

"I never thought that I would find you peeking at a nude man. Let alone a nord." He watched her give him a nervous smile at his jest.

Evangeline kept her eyes at the ground, her face was hot from not only embarrassment but she was also flustered by her attraction to Lynch. Lynch on the other hand, took pleasure from her arousal at just looking at him. He liked that her eyes would dart up to look at his body but quickly look back down when he looked at her

"I did not mean to intrude upon your bathing. I had just come to wash my face and—"

"Come then and wash your face. I will not move from this spot….unless you ask me to." His mother would have called him too brazen if she was alive but he did not care because he knew Evangeline would think about calling him over.

He watched as she knelt down to the stream and avoided his gaze. Lynch, however, watched her robe droop slightly to give him a view of the area between her breasts, he lifted a brow as he noticed how squished her breasts, her breasts looked ready to explode from the binding which held them. He watched her hands dip into the water; she leaned her head down and splashed water upon her face then dried her face on her robes. Evangeline then sat up and looked at Lynch; her eyes looked over his features and drank them in slowly. His broad, well sculpted chest, his gotee that was growing out from the lack of care, his stern face that rarely gave anyone a smile. Evangeline could only wonder about the scars that riddled his upper body as well, long claw scars went across his chest with definite sword scars on his left side then a few dagger shaped scars on his arms and biceps. Teeth scars from wolves, bears or sabres…this man's body told a story. Of who he was, what he did and how he lived his life. His offer of him moving near her still stood so she decided to take it,

"Can you—May I please…?" She was nervous but he understood what she wanted

Lynch moved towards the bank that she was kneeling on since it was decently deep right in front of her so that he could cover his already hardened length but, he did not move to touch her or encourage anything that she could do.

"How did you get those scars on your chest?" Her voice was low and soft, as if she was talking to herself almost.

Lynch felt his whole body stiffen at her question because he had not told anyone how he had received the scars but the softness in her voice compelled him to at least make up a reasonable lie.

"I was attacked by a sabre cat." It was a lie but it was believable in his eyes.

Evangeline had a feeling he was lying to her, she always had a feeling when someone lied to her just like she sometimes knew what was going to happen in the future.

"That is not what happened." She said and Lynch was shocked at her declaration but did not show it.

How was it that she could tell he was lying about his scars? He had lied for years about who he was or what he had done, he was a master at it and yet this inexperienced woman who had not known him long knew he was lying immediately.

"It is not a battle I am proud of." Lynch felt foolish for letting a girl who was clearly younger than him by at least 5 years get the better of him.

He was a stern and serious warrior who had killed werewolves and imperial legionnaires with ease and yet this young woman who barely came up to his neck was getting past his defenses. Evangeline moved closer to the bank and reached out slowly, Lynch did not stop himself from moving so that her fingers could touch his scars. When her soft fingers traced the large claw marks he felt them become a pleasant fire he was not always accustomed to. Evangeline seemed to feel the same fire for she looked into his eyes then down to her fingers as she continued to trace them. Lynch could not stop himself from eyeing her lips, she had just let her tongue dart out to wet them and it made all of his sense aware of her sudden arousal at touching him. She could not fathom why she was aroused and drawn to this man; he was the opposite of what she wanted in a man. He was battle-hardened and not versed in poetry or instrumentals; he was cold in ways that stopped a sane woman from approaching unless he let them. Evangeline could feel the heat coming from his body and it felt so nice against the cold winter air, he could have stopped her from leaning forward and letting her hand snake on the back of his neck but he did not. Lynch let her lips cover his softly but he was the one to kiss back as he let his tongue slide over her lips. The blood coursing through his body was like fire and he enjoyed the heat even if it was because of Evangeline's soft lips. The power she felt under her finger tips was undeniable and it felt right for him to have that much power. Lynch had already been caressing her neck when she decided to remove her lips from his; he didn't stop his tongue from licking his lips to savor her taste and enjoyed the flush that came to her face.

"It was nice to see you again Lynch. I-ah must get moving." Evangeline removed herself from in front of him and ran for the road leaving Lynch very confused and lustful.

She had to get a grip of her sanity before it left her, he was a barbarian and she was far too pure to be dealing with a brute like him. Evangeline would push him from her mind as hard as she could so that she would not develop further feelings.

Lynch removed himself from the water and dressed himself, he was painfully hard and he needed a drink. His blood was still aflame which he found he was enjoying more than he should because she was someone he was already beginning to have feelings for despite what she was.

The Mage.

**Chapter 2 done, I wanted to put this up with chapter one but decided to go back and fix some of my errors and check it over to make sure I thought it good enough to post. I've seen hits for the first chapter, it would be nice to get a pm or a review on it to find out how I'm doing. I'm hoping everyone sees the sexual tension here despite Lynch's thoughts on how plain Evangeline is.**

**Anywho, drop me a review or pm! Reviews and pms make me happy.**


	3. Whiterun

More werewolves, Lynch could not believe that he would ever meet other werewolves who preferred living in their human skin. Before him stood two seasoned warriors who had Hircine's gift as well. Lynch had come across the two seasoned warrior with an extra woman for back up, they had been fighting a giant and not succeeding so, he pounced at the opportunity to help. When he attacked the giant he caught a whiff of the two others and realized they were werewolves as well.

"It's good to see another warrior. You should join the companions." The woman who had green war paint on her face said as she smirked at him.

He could keep his eyes from going to her breasts because her armor looked so flimsy and the sides were cut to show the sides of her breasts, it was most likely a tactic used to distract a male foe. Lynch couldn't deny that he felt a kinship with the two werewolves; it was like a second nature to want to follow them or to fight alongside them in battle.

"You are located in Whiterun?" Lynch asked and all three warriors nodded.

"Our Harbinger is always looking for new blood." The only man in the group said, his war paint was similar to his and he seemed to have an air around him that was friendly but distant.

Lynch could tell that both the woman and the man were sniffing him out, friend or foe? He wanted to know more about whom these two were and if there were more like him. They seemed to approve of him but they did not seem to want to speak about their 'gift' with him.

"I will have to come and see this Jorrvaskr then." Lynch watched the woman nod then began to walk away with the other woman.

"I'm Farkas. I hope to see you become one of the Companions." Farkas extended his hand and Lynch shook it.

Farkas let go of his hand then followed after the two women and Lynch smiled, it had been so long since he felt true companionship and he wanted that companionship with others who possibly struggled with their beast blood as well. Lynch caught a whiff of the blood on himself and decided to go to the nearby stream and wash himself off. The water felt good on his face and hands, it was a welcome relief with how hot it was outside. A soft chiming caught his attention and he looked to the source, a small green plant that glowed beautifully and he thought of Evangeline. He picked the plant and stowed it away in his armor and hoped that if he saw Evangeline again that she would like the plant he picked. Lynch stood back up and looked at his surroundings, farms dotted his vision and he suddenly felt like he was back at home at his parent's farm. So, he went to the nearest farm and looked for a worker,

"Looking for work?" An old woman asked when he came to a field that needed to be tended to.

"I was-those crops are ready to be picked. I can pick them for you." The old woman gave him a once over the motioned for him to come over the fence he was near.

Lynch removed his sword and his breast plate then set it down on the other side of the fence, he hopped over the fence and the old came over to him with an extra basket for him. Wonderful memories flooded him as he picked the vegetables with care; his father had shown him that even with rough, callused big hands that those hands could be gentle and caring when dealing with crops.

"You have a touch with crops son." The old woman said to him as she came up to him with her basket full,

"I did this a lot as a child, my father owned a farm and I worked every day tending to the fields, horses and cows." He gave her a small smile which she returned then she began to walk back to the house.

Wheat was after the cabbage then potatoes; he worked through midday and finished before sunset. Working in the fields had brought him happiness that he had known as a child but once he came upon the town gates of Whiterun, he felt himself frown but he knew he had a job to do. A city guard came up to Lynch with his sword drawn,

"Town's closed for official business only." The guard stood his ground,

"I have news on the dragon attack on Helgen." Lynch said.

"Oh! Go on up to Dragonsreach then, the Jarl will want to speak with you." The guard let him pass and he went into the city.

Lynch made a stop at the blacksmith to sell the unwanted weapons and armor he had; he then made a stop at a man named Belethor's shop and sold everything else that couldn't be sold at blacksmith. He bought himself a knapsack while he was there as well. He stopped at a vegetable stall then asked a guard where Dragonsreach was.

"Go up the stairs and once you get to the top you will see a long flight of stairs on the other side of the Gildergreen." The guard then walked off.

Lynch followed the directions as best as he could (realizing Gildergreen was a large tree in the center of the square) and made his way up to Dragonsreach. The guards let him into Dragonsreach and he walked up to the right of the large fire pit but was stopped by a dark elf woman with her weapon drawn.

"What is your purpose for interrupting the Jarl?" He understood that it was her job to protect her Jarl so he backed up just slightly.

"Irileth, let him come forward." The dark elf woman moved aside and Lynch slowly approached the Jarl.

"You survived the Dragon in Helgen?" Jarl Bagruuf looked at him with a critical eye,

"The dragon left Helgen and looked to be coming this way." Jarl Bagruuf nodded, the man was straight to the point which was something Jark Bagruuf valued in a nord man.

"Riverwood is in immediate danger then, I wish to send more guards to their aide." Irileth said and the Jarl nodded.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Follow me." Jarl Bagruuf removed himself from the throne and began to walk towards a room off to the side.

Lynch had been so wrapped up in the smell of food and burning coals that he did not catch Evangeline's scent until he began to follow the Jarl. The pair entered the room and Lynch saw Evangeline pouring over a map of Skyrim, she looked so focused on her task, so determined with her hair falling in her face and her fingers tracing over areas of the map.

"Farengar, I've found you another assistant." Jarl Bagruuf spoke to the wizard next to Evangeline.

"Good, good! Now Evangeline can go into Bleak Falls without getting killed." Farengar said happily but Lynch was focused on Evangeline.

"Farengar, I told you I could do it—" She had stopped talking when she looked up to see Lynch standing by the Jarl.

"It's nice to see you again." Lynch muttered and Evangeline blushed, he wanted to go behind the desk she was behind and ravish her for looking at him the way she was.

"Good, since you are acquainted then I don't feel like I'm sending you off to your death." Farengar said then he turned to the Jarl and thanked him.

"I did not expect to see you here." Evangeline mumbled,

"Nor I you." Lynch was glad she was safe but Bleak Falls was a dangerous place and he had the overwhelming urge to make her stay so she would be safe.

The Jarl left the room,

"Alright, Evangeline knows where to go and what to look for. You just have to protect her." Farengar said as Evangeline strapped her knapsack to her shoulders.

"I will return soon Farengar." She waved goodbye to him and Lynch followed her down to the herb shop.

"I see you still have not acquired a staff." Lynch said as they entered the herb shop.

"Good day, anything I can help with?" The shopkeeper asked and Evangeline handed her a pouch of something that smelled akin to water.

"From Farengar."

"Oh! Thank you, here's something for your trouble." The shopkeeper gave Evangeline a few potions which she divided up when they walked outside the herb shop.

"Here, take these health potions. I don't need them. I just need the magic potions." Lynch took them and put them in his pack, her eyes went to the large battle axe strapped to his back.

"I see you've acquired a very large battl eaxe." She said and he nodded.

"I am a nord; it's expected of me to wield large weapons." He could see her expression of aggravation but he found her company pleasing.

They reached the gates to the city and exited; he fingered the herb in his pouch that he wanted to give to her but decided it was not the time. When they reached the stables Evangeline stopped and pulled a map from her pack,

"It is getting dark, are you sure we should be traveling? The morn would be best for this quest." Lynch said as he looked up in the sky to see stars starting to grace the night sky.

"I want to get this stone and get this quest over with as fast as I can." She grumbled with an irritated tone.

"One would think you are afraid to be near me." He narrowed his eyes at her when she laughed,

"Afraid of you? No, I'm afraid of myself."

**D-D**

"Did I mention I hate this cold?" Evangeline rubbed her arms despite the fur lined robes she was wearing,

"That would be thrice now. I do not need the cloak I have, have it so that it may warm you." Lynch took off his cloak and handed it to her.

"It just seems to get colder as we keep going up." She pulled the cloak over herself and shivered.

Her lips were not blue yet but he could tell she had not thought much of the cold mountains until now.

"What I would not give to be in an inn bed warming myself." Lynch glared at her after she finished her statement.

"How would you warm yourself?"

"With many blankets." She snapped and he rolled his eyes at her.

He felt rage at the thought that she might already have had a man in her bed since they parted, he smelt no male smell on her but that did not stop him from wondering if maybe she had when she arrived in Whiterun.

"Is that an old watch tower?" She put her hand above her eyes to see if that was what she had saw.

Lynch could see the tower perfectly,

"Let us camp there for the night." They continued onward for a few more feet before Lynch stopped.

"Wait." The snow was flurrying so it would mask any smells he would be looking for but he heard the all too familiar whistle of an arrow.

"Evangeline move!" Evangeline turned to him but was caught in the shoulder by an arrow.

The impact sent her to the ground clutching her shoulder and screaming in pain,

"By the Divines!" She ripped the arrow from her shoulder with a startled cry as another whizzed past her head.

Lynch could not think and time had stopped, because she was injured and he could smell her blood. He had to fight the beast inside of him as hard as he could; Evangeline pressed a warm healing hand to her shoulder then began to throw fire balls at the bandits. Lynch diverted his attention back to the bandits and when the last bandit lay in a pool of his own blood, he wished he could have done it quicker. Evangeline had since gotten up, dusted her robes off and began to loot the dead bandits for gold or anything that proved useful and sellable.

"It's starting to get dark; I think we should stay at that ruined watch tower tonight." Evangeline looked to him and rubbed her arms.

"By Talos woman! The sun is just beginning to set; wouldn't you rather be in a place you can't burn down?" Lynch laughed to try and dissipate his rage but she was giving him a cold stare that told him she was less than amused with his statement.

"I can burn all of your fur armor off and you decide you want to joke?" Evangeline ground out, Lynch smiled at her then walked over to the ruined watch tower so see what the bandits had left behind.

"Oh look, a fire pit. How lucky we are." Evangeline rolled her eyes at his mocking tone, he was being playful which she would have enjoyed if she weren't so busy trying to forget that she had kissed him not long ago.

Lynch searched the rest if the tower for anything they could use while Evangeline readied the fire pit for use. She found a few stray logs and put them onto the fire pit as Lynch came down with two extra pelts that resembled bear pelts.

"I will take those." Evangeline stood up and plucked them from his shoulder when he came to stand close to her.

"How do you know I did not get them for myself?"

"Because you are a Nord. Nords never get cold which is why they live in Skyrim." Evangeline took her bedroll and unrolled it near the fire pit.

Lynch unrolled his close to hers then sat down on it, Evangeline turned her palm towards herself and fire crackled to life in it. He was never big on mages but he had a tendency to be a curious fellow and so he moved over closer to her and watched as she lit the pile of wood.

"How is it that you can do that?" The fire died down in her palm and she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I was born with the gift of magic and could use it from a young age. My...mother was a Psijic while my father had no magical talents at all. Most are born with it but cannot use it without hours and hours of practice to control it." Evangeline held her hand out, he noticed her palm was red but there was no fire.

He looked at her and she motioned for him to touch her hand, he hesitantly moved his hand over hers and then held her hand in his. Evangeline stared into his eyes and smiled when she saw them widened, he felt the warmth of warm coals then the chill of snow and lastly the wonderful surge of lightning run through him. Lynch found them to be pleasant feelings and he watched her hand slip out of his,

"How long did it take you to learn how to be so…gentle with your magic?" He rubbed his hands together then looked back at her.

"A week at most, I burned a child my age when he grabbed my hand to try and drag me off to do something I did not wish to do so…I became angry and burned his hand. My father was not happy so after a beating I had to stay inside until I learned to control my magic even when I was upset or sad." She looked at her hands and sighed.

"I see people who do not understand mages be it out of jealousy or fear of what power mages hold, it is not right to judge them all the same." Lynch looked at the small fire before them and laid back on his bedroll.

"The same could be said for you. Everyone sees a barbarian who has no wits or intelligence about him and a stoic nature that scares most off. Any person could find that you are a barbarian but far more intelligent." Evangeline smiled down at him then slipped into her bedroll.

She pulled the extra animal pelts over herself and looked over at him,

"There is more to you than just your barbarian ways Nord." Lynch grinned and rolled his eyes at her mocking.

There was a hope that was always there that someday he could find a woman or even a comrade in arms who would not judge him if they saw what he truly was. He wanted to be seen as more than just a cold and callous man but a man who had heart despite his internal vicious nature and whom it belonged to.

The Wolf.

**Well, it's up. I've rewritten and reviewed the first two chapters. Added some things and took away some things. If you are reading this then feel free to drop me a review or a pm, it is greatly appreciated. I really would love to know how I am doing with the story. :D**


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow

Evangeline kicked a bandit in between his legs and then shoved her hand to his temple to electrocute his skull with lightning but she was pushed backwards. The bandit swung his sword up then began to swing it down but lightning running from his ankle upwards stopped him, Evangeline rolled out of the swords path as it dropped then pushed the bandit onto the ground. Lynch swung his battle axe down and caught the last bandit in the shoulder, effectively slicing the shoulder away from the body. Blood had gotten on his face, arms and chest piece as the battled had progressed up to the door of Bleak Falls Barrow.

"You let one of the bandits get you." Evangeline said as she walked up to him.

He looked at his right leg and saw a large gash with an arrow sticking out of it,

"Huh, I don't remember that being there." Lynch muttered as he watched Evangeline kneel down, press her fingers into the wound and pull the arrow out with the head still attached.

He growled when she ripped it out but then he hummed in relief when her hands touched the wound and sent a warming sensation throughout the wound and his body.

"You should go put some snow on your face and hands; you have blood all over your face." He nodded then went to rub snow over his face and hands.

Evangeline had woken in a good mood; she had found his morning problem hilarious and even found the courage to give him ginger touches on his arms that lasted no more than a few seconds. The scent of arousal clung to her like a cloak which had made it hard for Lynch to concentrate of the task at hand but he welcomed the distraction of her arousal so that his mood was not soured by the weather or the climb to Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Nord tombs have those…what do Nords call them…?"

"Draugrs?"

"Yes! I had been told once or twice that they are susceptible to fire." Evangeline dusted her cloak and robes off as both her and Lynch began their walk up the stone stairs that led to the barrow doors.

"I…have stayed away from Nord tombs. It is not right to disturb the dead whilst they slumber." Lynch had kept his pace slow as he watched her move ahead of him on the stairs.

Lynch found that he was mesmerized by her walking, the way her bottom moved and how strong her slender legs were. He did not notice when she stopped and he almost ran into her,

"Can you please stop staring? It is making me uncomfortable." She asked and he sighed, it's not like he could help looking at her wonderful bottom.

"I am a man, I could not help myself." Lynch told her and he watched her face get a red tint to it.

Evangeline turned and continued walking up the stairs with the heat in her cheeks, as much as she enjoyed him looking at her bottom she needed to erect walls between them. He was too much of a warrior for her taste despite the way his eyes set a fire in her blood whenever they found hers. She had woken up from a dream where he had kissed her many times on her lips neck and collarbone but, Evangeline knew she had to kick the thoughts of him from her head. After they completed the quest for Farengar, Evangeline would forget about Lynch and try to live a simple life and possibly get married to one of the men in Whiterun because most the single men had no chance of getting killed by a slew of bandits. A simple life where she could raise several children and be content in a small house with a husband who worked from sun up to sun down then, came home to a loving wife and a home cooked meal. It was a perfect way to live out her life but with Lynch around...all Evangeline could think about was adventure and being with him on quests an maybe settling down once they were a bit older. Evangeline sighed, she needed to find a husband and let Lynch go.

**D-D**

Evangeline let fire come from her hands as she burned another draugr and looked to Lynch. He had been quiet for most of the morn and had a seriousness about him that was making her feeling uncomfortable around him. She hadn't told him she woken up and looked over to find him on his back sporting an erection, it had made the space in between her thighs wet and warm which she had realized was her arousal. His sense of smell would be better than hers so Evangline just had to be content with being embarrassed for still being aroused. Her father hadn't given her a talk about what would happen if she were to marry but a few nights in an inn made her realize exactly what goes on between a man and woman. Not that she had such interactions with a man but seeing Lynch having an erection made her realize she needed to find out what sex was like.

"Stop." She stopped behind him and watched he moved his head back and forth slowly, he told her that was his way of smelling the area ahead but she had just shrugged.

Lynch moved forward as they heard a man start yelling for help,

"That must be the Arvel the Swift the bandits spoke of." Evangeline whispered as she slowly followed Lynch into a web covered chamber.

Lynch heard the crackle of flames behind him and knew Evangeline was ready for spiders as much as he was. They moved further into the chamber and they both swore loudly as a giant frostbite spider descended from the ceiling. Evangeline began to throw fireballs from further back as Lynch roared and began his up close assault of the giant spider. She stopped throwing fireballs and began to charge the spell,

"Evangeline! I need help!" Lynch yelled then turned to see Evangeline engulfed in flames.

"Get behind me, hide." She ground out and Lynch could only stare as she moved forward towards the spider and him.

Lynch fled behind a pillar next to the entrance to the room and watched as the spider reared to attack Evangeline.

"EVANGELINE!" He had to look away as the whole room erupted in fire.

When the fired died down he looked to find Evangeline on her knees, he ran to her aide but was gently refused. Evangeline breathed heavily and felt tired as she was helped to her feet by Lynch; his eyes bore onto her face until she looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I think I killed Arvel the Swift." She weakly pointed to a dead body in a doorway on the other side of the room.

Lynch shook his head with a light chuckle then let go of her once he was sure she could stand on her own, the suddenly loss of his body heat left her shivering for a few minutes.

"At least I can handle that spell now." She giggled and watched as Lynch went over to the dead body to check it for supplies.

She walked up to him and saw that he found a golden claw on the dead, burnt body along with spare armor and other things.

"I'm going to need you to do all the killing until I can restore the magic I consumed with that spell." Evangeline smiled as he looked up at her with a face that told her that he was not happy about it.

**D-D**

"You're doing it wrong."

"Hush."

"I'm telling you that's not it."

"Woman, it is a simple puzzle. I can figure it out." Evangeline pouted at him as he turned the rings around the large stone door but it did not open.

She took the golden claw from him and just as he was about to yell at her she showed him the pictures on the palm. He gave her a look and used the pictures on the palm of the golden claw to help him solve the puzzle on the door.

"Simple?" She mocked as she pushed his arm softly.

He stuck the claws into the holes in the door and turned it three times then Lynch quickly pulled the claw out as the door began to disappear into the floor.

"I've only read about puzzles like this, I've never actually seen one before." She commented as she studied the floor were the door disappeared into.

"I've never seen them in nord tombs. This is all new to me as well." Lynch grabbed Evangeline's upper arm as gently as he could and lifted her up to a standing position.

"We don't have time to study. We have a quest to finish so let's go." He let go of her arm and she slowly went ahead of him.

Lynch started to watch the way her hips swayed but caught himself before he almost ran into her again.

"Lynch, look at that." She pointed to a large wall of sorts with a stone dragon cradling the top of the wall.

"A dragon." He whispered and they both moved further into the large cavern.

They came to stand in front of the wall and Lynch began to feel a strange familiarity about it then ribbons of blue light shot towards him. Evangeline was looting the chest nearby as the ribbons of white light entered his body and as he felt like something grabbed his soul forcing something inside of him. Suddenly he felt as though he had learned knowledge of a power he had never possessed before, the white light then died and was replaced was by the creaking and break of a tomb lid.

"Lynch!" Evangeline readied her flames and doused the hovering corpse in it while Lynch drew his battle axe.

Evangeline moved to a safe spot and launched fireballs at the floating draugr while Lynch feigned to the side to avoid the strike of the draugr's staff. The floating enemy turned to float over and attack Evangeline but Lynch would not let that happen, he roared and slammed his battle axe down into the skull of the floating draugr as hard as he could. The draugr fell to his blade and from its' robes dropped a stone tablet,

"Are you sure that was all?" Evangeline asked as she walked up to Lynch, he nodded and she sighed.

"I'm guessing this is the Dragon Stone?" Lynch picked it up and looked at the stairs next to the wall.

"It matches the description I was given." Evangeline said then began to move towards the stone stairs next to the dragon wall.

Evangeline started to climb the steps but Lynch was hesitant to follow as he looked at the wall,

"Your ancestors called it a Word Wall, it is said that only a Dragonborn can use its knowledge. I'll give you a book about it when we get back." Lynch nodded and followed Evangeline up the stairs then out into the evening sun.

"That took longer than expected." Evangeline turned to look at Lynch.

"We have to get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time." Lynch began descending to level ground.

"Well, let's hope this stone helps the Farengar." Evangeline followed after Lynch and hopefully she could settle down with in Whiterun with his help.

The Mage.

**Chapter 4 out. I have a few more chapters written out because when I do type this story up I type up multiple chapters but only put one out at a time. As always, I would love some reviews but I know a lot of people are on a bandwagon (including myself) that includes a lot of game favorites so, if you read it would be nice to get a review or a pm but if I don't then oh well.**


	5. The Dragonborn Surfaces

Lynch felt tense, his whole body was on alert because there was smoke coming from the watch tower to the west of Whiterun. Evangeline was frightened by what it could mean but he didn't let the smoke distract him from his quest. Farengar needed the stone to understand why the dragons were coming back and he needed to build a new life away from the mess that was Skyrim. He wanted to get away from the civil war and the dragons, he knew the tales of Alduin and how the Dragonborn was the only one to stop the dragons but who would stop the civil war? Evangeline walked next to him and he could smell her fear of the unknown, of the dragons and he knew she was thinking what he was but if what happened at Bleak Falls was destiny's way of saying that he was the Dragonborn? Lynch shook his head; he couldn't deal with something of that size when he was busy trying to figure out what the woman next to him was to him. He slid his eyes over to her as he saw her look at an empty home and studied her carefully; she had no real redeeming qualities that normally made his blood become like fire in his veins. She had plain hair and a body that was not as curvy as the women he had enjoyed previously but it was something about her that made the wolf inside howl and try to claw its way out to get to her so that it could protect her at all times.

"I thought that starting over in a new place would be good for me." Evangeline whispered to herself as the ascended the steps to Dragonsreach.

Her voice was sweet and innocent which reminded him of his little sister before he had….

"I just wanted to get married and pick a simple profession…maybe even have children." She sighed then looked back at Lynch to see that he was looking at the clouds of smoke coming from the watch tower.

His eyes had gone to the clouds of smoke from the watch tower to the west of Whiterun, her eyes went to it for a split second then she went inside Dragonsreach. Lynch followed behind her and into Farengar's room,

"Ah! You've returned. Do you have the stone?" Lynch pulled the stone out of his knapsack then handed it to Farengar who handed it to a woman next to him.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. This will help against the Dragons." The woman said then just as Evangeline was about to respond Irileth came running into the room.

"Farengar, a dragon has been sighted outside the city. And you, come as well." She pointed towards Lynch then ran off towards the upstairs of Dragonsreach.

Evangeline followed Farengar and Lynch up and into the upstairs of Dragonsreach where Jarl Bagruuf proceeded to speak about the watch tower being attacked then he told Lynch that he was to meet Irileth and see about the attack on the watch tower. She panicked at the thought of a dragon being so close to Whiterun, Irileth ran off with a 'yes sir' and Farengar was told to watch from the platforms outside of the city gates. Jarl Bagruuf gave Lynch an enchanted battle axe then walked in the direction of the porch leaving Lynch and Evangeline alone.

"Here I thought I would be able to leave a life of struggle behind me." Lynch sighed and turned towards Evangeline to find her face was etched in worry.

"I'm afraid for you." Evangeline was more than afraid; terrified was how she would describe what she felt.

Terrified that the only person she really knew and liked would die in a battle against a dragon so she did the only thing she could think of,

"I'm coming with you." Evangeline watched Lynch as he gave her a look of shock, his shock melted into anger quickly at her declaration.

"You will not." Lynch could see that she knew he was going to say no but her body language told him that she wasn't asking.

"You are still young, you have years ahead of you to live—"

"And you do not? You are no more than ten years older than me." Her hands went her hips as soon as she had begun speaking.

Evangeline would not budge with her decision so he sighed and left Dragonsreach with her in tow. He let her follow him through the town and halfway to the watch tower before Lynch turned around. She stopped right in front of him and lifted her brow at him,

"Turn back. Go back to town and find yourself a man to keep you in a house and safe." He could have beaten himself for saying what he did but he wanted her to be safe instead of worrying about him.

The wolf inside wanted to drag her back to town and lock her in a cell to keep her safe until the dragon was defeated.

"Lynch, I would be the only one who could use magic which might hurt the dragon. I need to learn more about the enemy so that we know how to kill others if they appear and judging from the nord tales…more will." Evangeline gave him a pleading look but Lynch was not budging.

"Evangeline, go back to town and find somewhere safe to hide. I need you—" Lynch stopped, everything stopped.

Evangeline had been so worried and furious that she didn't notice until she took a step forward and saw that Lynch was not blinking; not moving a muscle and neither was everything else around her. The clouds of smoke from the fires at the watch tower were stopped as well which told her that something had caused everything around her to freeze. Not even two seconds later everything resumed,

"—to be safe. I cannot let an innocent die because of some dragon." Lynch stopped and saw the confused look on Evangeline's face.

Evangeline couldn't believe what had just happened, it was magic she had only heard of the Psijics using and someone had used it to stop time. No one had been around her or Lynch to be able to do the spell, her eyes went wide as she realized that she it was possible that she had done it. Her eyes flew to his face,

"I'm going whether you like it or not and you can't stop me!" She ran off towards the tower and Lynch moved to follow until he heard,

"_Dovahkiin!"_ Lynch looked towards the sky and saw the bronze dragon coming towards the watch tower.

He ran towards the tower and Evangeline as fast as he could, he saw the dragon coming closer as Irileth and her company readied themselves for a battle worthy of song. The dragon descended onto the tower and spewed fire from its mouth,

"_TOOR SHUL!" _ Lynch grabbed Evangeline and pressed her up against the nearest place outside of the watch tower.

"How are we to beat something that large?" She whispered as she watched the dragon fly over the tower, leaving a path of fire in its wake.

"Weapons and magic." Lynch replied as she looked to see Irileth's guards firing arrow after arrow towards the dragon.

"I can only hope it will work. I can try frost spells and hope they work." Lynch removed himself from pinning Evangeline and drew his battle axe.

The dragon landed not far from their position and he charged as soon as he felt an icy wind at his back. Lynch thanked Talos Evangeline was there, her frost spells seemed to be doing damage to the winged beast. The dragon took to the sky once more but was brought down by a well-placed ice spike from Evangeline; blood covered the beast's maw as it roared and began to walk towards Evangeline. Lynch rushed the dragon and sliced into its wing,

"Die beast!"

"_Dovahkiin, you face Mirmulnir! Brit grah! Show me you power! "_The dragon lifted into the air and circled overhead before Evangeline used another ice spike to bring the dragon down.

The dragon plummeted to the ground and the remaining guards as well as Lynch, rushed the dragon but Lynch lifted his battle axe over his head for the final blow to the dragon as the guards pelted it with arrows.

"_DOVAHKIIN NO!" _Lynch buried his battle axe into the dragon's skull with all of the strength he could muster.

The dragon let out a roar before its body slowly began to go up in ashes as if fire was burning it inside out. Lynch watched as the beast burned to ashes and left the skeleton completely bare, then ribbons of white light surrounded Lynch. He doubled over as knowledge was forced into his soul while he screamed in agony and clutched as his chest. Evangeline watched in silent horror as the ribbons of light seemed to enter Lynch's body but it seemed like forever until the ribbons disappeared. She ran to his side and put a hand on his back and another on his chest to make sure he was still breathing.

"Lynch? Lynch? Are you alright?" Lynch didn't answer Evangeline's question, he couldn't because he was at a loss for words.

A few of the guards came close then one spoke up,

"You're the Dragonborn." Evangeline looked at the guard then back at Lynch as he lifted his head and met her gaze.

"I am the Dragonborn." Lynch turned to find Evangeline looking at him with wide eyes.

Evangeline helped him up,

"_DOVAHKIIN!" _ Evangeline gripped his arm and looked to the sky to see where the large booming voices were coming from.

Lynch suddenly felt the weight of the Nirn on his shoulders and his destiny was set in stone. He was the Dragonborn and he now had to defeat the dragons that further plunged his homeland into chaos. Evangeline seemed to understand what this meant for him so she let go of him and looked towards Whiterun.

"I guess we should head back to Dragonsreach." Evangeline felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

Lynch was the Dragonborn and she just knew he would be leaving regardless of what she would say to him. She sighed and knew she had two options: to go with him and help him on the hard road those lay ahead or try to go on with her life and live without him. Lynch didn't know how he was going to succeed in being the Dragonborn, it was an honor to be the Dragonborn but he did not think he could handle it and it wasn't just because of his feelings for Evangeline.

The Wolf.

**Chapter 5 up sooner than expected because I just wanted to get it out! I have gone through chapters 1 through 5 to: revise, edit, add, take away, etc. So, some things maybe different but I hope it has turned out for the best. I want to thank Suilaid for giving me a wonderful review that kept me going through the process of revising and such! It was appreciated!**


	6. Loneliness

When Lynch returned to Dragonsreach he was awarded the title of Thane, given and house carl, the ability to buy the house by the gate and the battle axe of Whiterun. Evangeline gave him the coin to buy and furnish the home despite his protests.

"I will pay you back. A Nord—"

"Yes, yes. A Nord does not forget his debts." Lynch gave her a small but saw that when Evangeline laid eyes on Lydia, who was standing by the doors out of Dragonsreach, she froze and an air of hostility was formed around her.

Evangeline would never had described herself as jealous but, she knew that Lydia was perfect for a Nord man in every way. Ample breasts, child bearing hips, strong and good with a sword, she even knew how to blacksmith well enough! Lydia was a beautiful Nord woman and the way she looked at Lynch, Evangeline could have murdered the woman on the spot for the way Lydia's eyes looked over Lynch.

"I am Lydia, your house carl. I will carry your burdens and serve you until my dying breath." Lydia said once Evangeline and Lynch reached the woman.

"It is nice to meet you Lydia. I am Lynch." Lynch didn't care for the nord woman in front of him; he was however, surprised that Evangeline was glaring daggers at the woman.

Lynch left Dragonsreach and Evangeline followed closely behind until they reached Breezehome, Lynch removed the key from his knapsack and opened the home. He found that he enjoyed Evangeline being jealous and hostile towards Lydia; he would need an extra hand if he was going to Ivarstead though. The mountains held many dangerous beasts that he could not fight alone even with his increased strength from the wolf.

"We will gather supplies and make our way towards the pass that will lead us to Ivarstead." Lynch let the women into the house first then he came inside, when he did he felt a wave calm come over him.

Two bedrooms, one for Lydia and one for himself but where would Evangeline sleep? Or did she want to keep staying at the Bannered Mare? A fire pit with a cooking spit which he knew he would use because he was hungry for a good slab of meat or a good bowl of stew. A few small tables to sit at and a bigger table to fit three or more people, an alchemy table for Evangeline and several barrels and bookshelves for books or missives. Lynch was concerned about only having two rooms, Lydia would have to live with him but Evangeline had no place to sleep and he could not leave her up in the Bannered Mare or the Dragonsreach.

"Are we going to leave today Lynch?" Evangeline asked as she came to stand by him as he looked at his large bed in his room.

"No, we will not reach Riverwood until after nightfall and I do not want to risk attacks from bandits or other creatures. I want to visit the Companions tomorrow morn and get some smithing done. On Turdas we will leave early in the morn." Lynch set his battle axe onto the chest near his bed then turned to look at Evangeline.

"I will go get some supplies to make some healing potions for you then I'll turn in for the night."

"The Bannered Mare?" He questioned and she nodded at him.

"You don't have to stay there for the night." Lynch whispered loud enough for her to hear but she shook her head.

"I have nowhere to sleep Lynch." She didn't want to be branded as a whore and he could understand that.

"I will come and get you in the morning." He said and he swore he saw sadness in her eyes before she went downstairs.

**D-D**

Furious wouldn't begin to describe how Evangeline felt when she left Lynch's new home later that night. He would be alone in that house with Lydia who would probably try to get her way into his bed but, she had no way of stopping her because Lynch was a man who needed a woman stronger than herself. When she finally fell asleep her dreams were of werewolves and of a woman she had never seen before that resembled herself in so many ways. Lydia coming and taking Lynch away from her,

"Evangeline, it is time to wake up." Evangeline was startled awake but calmed as she found Lynch was by her bed.

She was covered in a sweat and he could smell that she had been crying in her sleep while the blanket was half on her and half off, showing him quite a nice view of the side of her bottom and side. Evangeline rubbed her eyes then stretched, he couldn't stop himself from staring at her lustily and he felt his canines extend slightly. The wolf was scratching and clawing its way out at the sight of the woman beside him so that it could stake its claim on her. Evangeline seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly gripped the blanket against her body but Lynch could smell her arousal beginning to fill the room. His armor was too small and too warm for him to be in and Evangeline felt warmth and wetness was growing between her legs in her most secret place. Her heart and mind were screaming at her to make some type of move so, she tossed her blanket to the side and her arms flew around his neck with her lips crashing to his. Lynch gripped her hips and pulled her to him with an urgency that left her gasping as he moved his lips to her neck. One of Evangeline's hands went to the back of his head while the other one gripped his armor in an effort to keep him close. She moaned when she felt his teeth bite her neck gently, Lynch let his tongue run over the bite mark with a groan of want.

"I saw the looks you gave Lydia yesterday." He growled and felt her stiffen slightly until his hand came up to cup her breast gently.

Evangeline moaned.

"I—I oooh. Don't like heeee-oooh." Lynch didn't care to hear her play off her jealousy; he wanted to taste her body badly.

His tongue ran from her collar bone to her neck where he nipped his way back up to her mouth to claim it once more. Evangeline was on fire from his mouth and his touches, learning from him as he kissed her so that she did not seem clumsy to him. He nipped her lower lip and she gasped at how good his hand was feeling on her clothed breast and he let his tongue run over her teeth. Evangeline suddenly put her hands on his chest and pushed gently enough for him to get that she wanted to stop, he leaned back slightly to look at her flushed face.

"Lynch, I-I don't want to—" Lynch immediately recognized her small fear.

He had thought that maybe she hadn't been with a man before but never thought much about it until now. Evangeline was pure and untainted, Lynch suddenly felt like he was tainting her by touching her…to even think he would have taken her innocence. He became disgusted with himself but he tried not to let Evangeline see it.

"I understand." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Lynch left her room so she could get dressed but she felt abandoned in a way that she had never felt before. Evangeline realized that he thought she didn't want him but it was the opposite! She felt like a fool and would have to think of several ways to back him see that she wanted him. Evangeline dressed in her warm robes but this time she had her breasts bound lightly so that he would notice their swell even under her fur robes. Lydia would not doubt notice her swell and see the challenge for what it was and most likely step up to the challenge but Evangeline would be ready.

**D-D**

Controlling the wolf was difficult when all he could think about was Evangeline's breasts because damned if he didn't notice that she must have loosened her binding. He knew Lydia had noticed as well because she had been swaying her hips more seductively since they left Whiterun. The wolf was too happy that the female he wanted was going to put up a fight against another female but Lynch was not so sure the tension was the best for anyone. Everyone had their own room that night since both women had not spoken a word to each other or to him the whole way to River wood. The next morning, Evangeline was not in her room so he asked the Inn owner if he had seen Evangeline leave.

"The Breton woman? Yeah, she had her breakfast early then left the inn about an hour ago." Lynch felt deflated by her abandonment.

"She must not have been able to take the quest." Lynch let out a soft growl at Lydia's comment.

"Lydia, stay here." He growled,

"I will my Thane."

The sun would just be coming up so she could not have gotten far so, Lynch tried to stay calm as he slowly tracked her to the stream where she had seen him nude and he found her bathing while singing softly to herself. It was calming but arousing to watch her scrub the dirt from her body, he couldn't stop himself as he removed his shirt and breeches. Evangeline's back was to him so his descent into the water was silent, the water wasn't running fast so when he pulled her hips to rest against his pelvis. Evangeline had gasped and covered her breasts with her arms; she felt the familiar warmth of Lynch as heat spread over her face.

"Lynch, I didn't think you would be—" She moaned as he pressed his lips to her neck there was little fear despite that she could feel his length pushing onto her lower back.

His large hands moved her arms and cupped both of her breasts then kneaded them gently, she couldn't help but arch into his touch and the growl he emitted when she pushed into his length sent wonderful shivers up her spine. Lynch wanted her badly that he led her over to a large, smooth rock next to the dock by the lumber mill and began to kiss her again.

"Lynch…" Lynch stopped himself and looked up to meet her gaze.

She didn't want him to stop, her eyes told him this but he knew he had to or he would lose himself. He laid his head on her chest and sighed but Evangeline panicked,

"Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head then lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"No, Evangeline…By Talos." He pulled her down into the water and pulled her into a hug then he let her have some space.

"Then what do I do? I-I was never really explained the intricacies of...making love but—" Lynch kissed her on her lips.

"I want to tell you everything Evangeline but, I just can't. You deserve to know." He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Know what? What am I supposed to know?" Evangeline put her hands on his biceps and gave him a pleading look.

"I was with the Stormcloaks before we met. " She furrowed her brow at his statement,

"Is that it?" He shook his head and she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed his lips.

"I want to tell you more but I just. Evangeline, I'm not a man who can settle down." She gave him a sad smile,

"I know. I'm not going to ask you to." That sadness in her voice made him angry at himself.

Angry for not finding a cure so he could be normal, have a normal life and have children that he could love and a wife that would love him. Evangeline should not have to live with a werewolf like him, he could kill her if he turned at the wrong time and he would hate himself for it. Wanting a chance a being a married man and a father was all he wanted,

"Evangeline, we have to get going. I have to get to Ivarstead." He kissed her on the forehead and left her alone in the stream.

She never felt so lonely.

The Mage.

**I feel that ended quite well. I think that whole 'Fall in love, have some lovemaking and live happily ever after' is just a bit overrated. It's nice and all but real life isn't always like that, there are bumps and hurdles to get over. Life is rarely ever that simple and I imagine living in a world such as Nirn, doesn't make it any different. I was playing the game recently and I came back to my simple home in Whiterun to my husband to realize that no one is ever that happy with how rushed everything was (Bestheda needs to make some raunchy scenes for when you and your spouse are in bed together, I would sell even better. Lol) So, I imagine that even if there is a civil war/dragon problem that getting a rushed marriage just seems to be a set up for failure. The next chapter might not be up as fast as this one because I am going to take some time to do some serious planning for the next few chapters. You are warned.**


	7. Ivarstead and the 7,000 steps

Evangeline had been up crying for most of the night, he had heard her from his room even though she was quiet which made him feel worse than her distancing herself from him now. She was at the back, walking slower than him and Lydia but keeping up with them and he could see her shiver every once in a while. Lynch didn't want to keep a distance from her, she was hurting and his wolf was whining and howling on the inside. The wind had picked up and was blowing snow fiercely at the group, Lynch couldn't smell anything at all which made him slightly paranoid of any noise he could hear. The path to Ivarstead had always been the worst but going all the way around the base of the Throat of the World was not an option. The pass was faster than going all the way around but it was dangerous, more so than going all the way around. Lydia did not speak much which helped because when they had set off that morning Evangeline almost attacked the house carl in rage for even speaking near her. Suddenly a roar ripped him from his thoughts, a frost troll jumped down from a ledge and pounded on its chest twice before it headed towards Evangeline. She had her hands up and fire was blazing in her hands, she fired several fire bolts at the frost troll only to be knocked away by its large arm. Another frost troll jumped down near where the first had as soon as Lynch had drawn his battle axe and headed towards the first.

"Lydia! If you know how to use a bow, do so!" Lynch yelled as he swung at the first troll to get it away from Evangeline.

Lydia readied her bow and began to let her arrows fly at the pair of frost trolls but her arrows didn't seem to do anything to them. Evangeline stood up on her own but wobbled a few times, she watched as an arrow struck one of the trolls in the neck. That frost troll took no time in running to Lydia and knocking her against the cliff with a sickening crack of her skull, she slumped down to the ground. Evangeline may not have liked her but she needed healing or Lydia would bleed out, before she even had a chance to move to Lydia, the frost troll grabbed Lydia and threw her against the other side of the passage…into more cliff. The woman would not survive that, she had lost so much blood and Lynch was trying to fight off the frost troll in front of him. Evangeline readied her fire bolt once more and fired it at the frost troll who had killed Lydia, but she heard a roar before the troll started to run towards her. It had come from right behind her and when she turned around a minute later, Lynch was gone and a large black werewolf was in his place….tearing into the frost troll with such ferocity that it took her breath away. Her vision was already blurred from the hits to the rock face; she lifted her hands but could not maintain a healing ball in her hands and she knew standing up would be even worse for her.

"Evangeline! Go to the cave nearby! Go now!" Evangeline knew it was Lynch who said that but his voice sounded different.

Evangeline tried her best to stand but didn't seem to do a good job of doing so, her hands clung to the icy rock face to steady herself but she was losing too much blood from the wound she could feel on the back of her head. She did not notice when she stopped hearing the frost trolls roars but she did notice when a pair of strong black furred arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Come on, you need health potions." His warm breath was on the back of her neck and it made her hot all over.

Lynch hadn't been afraid for anyone's safety as much as he was now, Evangeline lay on her bedroll with a linen cloth soaked in health potions on the wound that adorned the back of her head. He had already cleaned up her wound and the blood that had dripped down her neck and onto her back. Pelts were laid over her so she would stay warm despite her blood loss and he kept himself close to her as she slept. Evangeline woke with a start, piercing pain from her head down her neck made her cry out and Lynch woke up as soon as she cried out. He was in his human form so it didn't scare her when she did wake up; she immediately turned into his chest and wept. Lynch put one arm around her while his other hand felt for a health potion near himself, he finally found one and brought it in front of him.

"Evangeline, you need to drink more of this." He handed her the potion as she sniffled and wiped her teary eyes.

She drank it slowly then put the flask back onto the ground,

"Where are we?"

"Haemar's Cavern." Evangeline seemed to realize that Lynch was completely naked at that time because her cheeks became darker and he could smell her arousal.

"You are a…werewolf." Her voice was careful, she was treading on thin ice and she knew it.

"Yes." His eyes bore into hers, seeking even a semblance of acceptance from her.

"I…I don't know what to say." She avoided looking at him and detached herself from him, hugging a pelt to her body.

Lynch couldn't find the words to make her see that he wasn't a bad man just because he was a werewolf. What would he say? That his hands were clean of innocent blood? Or that he hadn't killed just because he could? None of his words would comfort her in the way he wished they would.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her voice was small now; he didn't smell fear coming from Evangeline which gave him hope.

"Would you have followed me when we first met if you knew I was? I have lived for this long because no one has known. Lydia is dead and that leaves you."

"Will you kill me to keep your secret?" There was the fear, only a small trace which meant Evangeline didn't doubt him as much as she could have.

"No. I could never do that." Lynch sighed but was surprised when she closed the gap between them, laying her head on his shoulder.

Evangeline was shivering again and his body heat was comforting to her.

"I would have been terrified. Now that I know you, it doesn't seem as scary as what the parents would have you believe." She seemed more confident in her choice to trust him and he was glad for it.

"I am humbled by your acceptance." He whispered into her ear and she nodded slightly.

"From what I saw, you were trying to save me. I could have lost all of my blood if not for you." Evangeline smiled because even though the thought of him being a werewolf still frightened her, she could rest easy knowing that it was him and not someone else who looked after her health.

Evangeline felt a new trust in him and hoped that he would not break it.

**D-D**

Ivarstead turned out to be a nice little town; the people were friendly enough and willing to give work for people who needed coin. Lynch bought them a room in Vilemyr Inn then took to the blacksmiths to repair his armor and weapon while Evangeline went to the river on the side of the town to fish. When Lynch heard her say fishing he thought she meant with a fishing pole and bait but, when he came upon her not even an hour later he saw that she was standing in the river with her hands barely touching the water. He saw a small pile of salmon on the bank already and was surprised when her hands gently dipped into the water then lifted them back out with a fish floating near her hands.

"I use telekinesis to lift the fish out of the water. It's one of my simple spells." Evangeline put the fish on the bank with the others and saw Lynch with a surprised expression on his face.

"Amazing is what that is! It takes the long hours of waiting for a fish to bite out of it all." Lynch leaned over and inspected the fish.

"They are good fish as well. We can sell a few and keep one or two to eat." Lynch pulled a bag out of his knapsack and put the fish in the bag.

He then helped Evangeline out of the water and looked at her soaked robes,

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." He rolled his eyes and she just smiled.

"Let's go sell these fish. I can always get more." Evangeline added and they began to walk towards the inn.

The barkeep was more than happy to take the fish off of their hands and when they went into their room, Evangeline took the fish out of the bag and put them on the table.

"I have a way of preserving the fish so they can be used later on, without being put underground." Lynch watched as she let her hands cover the fish and frost enveloped them in an instant.

"That is indeed a good way to preserve fish. It can be thawed and cooked in mere minutes." Evangeline gave him a shy smile while she blushed from his compliment.

Lynch placed the fish back into the bag and Evangeline started to look through her knapsack for her spare robe. She found the extra blue enchanted robes she had and began to look for an extra pair of under things.

"I'm going to go talk to the Inn keeper about you staying here while I'm gone." Lynch left the room and Evangeline quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into new dry ones.

She put the wet clothes on the back of the chair in the room then sat down on the bed. Lynch was going to leave Ivarstead and walk 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar in the mountains so he could be trained further as a Dragonborn. Evangeline would be alone for a while but she could work up some money so she could buy extra supplies. Evangeline was adjusting her robe as Lynch came back in,

"I talked with Wilhelm and he said that you can work at the lumber mill for one or two days a week. They need someone to help cut the blocks of wood. Or Wilhelm told me he can use some help with the cooking for a few days a week. " His eyes fell on where her hands had been when they had finished adjusting her robe.

"I'll pick one of them or possibly both. I don't know how long you will be up at High Hrothgar so I have to keep myself busy until you come back." Lynch nodded at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"It should not take long. I was always a good student to the right teachers." He smiled but saw that Evangeline was frowning.

"I admit this is terrifying for me, this will be my first time having a job. I was taught how to survive in a working world but…" She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"It will become easy. Do not fret over it, I believe in you." Lynch assured, she lifted her head from her hands and gave him a worried smile.

"Now, would you help me with my armor?" She nodded happily as he stood.

He handed her his boots and greaves then with some verbal help she put both of them on correctly. Lynch handed her his chest and back plate and helped her once more verbally on how to put them on correctly.

"Do you think that maybe after you come back that you can teach me how to fight with a sword better?" He eyed her curiously,

"You know how to use a sword?"

"A shortsword is what I was beginning to be taught with. I never finished my lessons and magic doesn't always win a battle." She nodded and lifted his battle axe from in front of the bed.

It was heavy but she did her best to hand it to him, he hefted it onto his shoulder and made his way outside with Evangeline following in tow. She followed him to the beginning of the 7,000 steps and looked at them then at Lynch.

"I'll try to save up some money while you're gone." Evangeline stood on her tip toes, directed his face towards hers and her lips connected with his.

Lynch's hands went to her waist and pulled her closer then, emitted a deep rumble from his chest. Evangeline slowly pulled away from him and gave him a happy smile, one of the smiles he loved to see from her.

"Come back soon." She pleaded and he caught her lips with his,

"I will."

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Hopefully chapter 8 won't take so long to come out. For the people who read Howling at the Moon, expect a sequel within a month or two depending on my schedule. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
